


if (the) turtleducks could talk

by OwlWolf22091



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, arghhhh ao3 deleted everything, but hey i wrote it, but still it's annoying, even the turtleducks are fed up by zuko's pining, idk this is just a random idea, thank god i saved the text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: [INSPIRED BY "SHOOT FOR THE MOON" BY @COBRAONTHECOB]Zuko pines, the turtleducks despair, and Iroh interferes.("He’ll tell her before they go back to the Fire Nation. That’s a promise.A promise he hasn’t made to anyone, actually. Just himself, unless he counted the turtleducks, but the turtleducks knew everything about him at this point.Okay, for the sake of confessing in a relatively private spot where things wouldn’t blow up in his face should the worst case scenario happen, he will count the turtleducks as having heard his promise.")
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	if (the) turtleducks could talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CobraOnTheCob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shoot for the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833014) by [CobraOnTheCob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob). 



> hii! i told i'd write this, so i did! i hope you enjoy! (i'm not sure it makes sense, i'm sliiightly tired)
> 
> also, i backdated this bc i wanted to see all the my works for zkdd without interruption.

_chapter one: 'getting old'_

* * *

THE TURTLEDUCKS IN THE GARDEN POND were Zuko's confidants, the ones he trusted with his secrets and deepest wishes. He took care of them himself, calling each of them by name, petting them, scratching them behind the ears right in that good spot, making them quack happily, and all that.

Now, a turtleduck council meeting was in place, though of course the humans knew nothing about it. The elders were happily hidden under a low-hanging bush that provided convenient shelter for them. That had been the traditional meeting place for generations, ever since the humans decided to move them to the pond after the terrible fire that destroyed most of the palace and decimated the turtleduck population. It had been referred to ever since as "the incident", and that was now causing a heated debate amongst the turtleducklings, who were saying that it should be renamed as his confession had 

The current subject of discussion was the obliviousness of the current owner of the pond, who, unbeknowst to them, was lying on his front with binoculars, watching them. He shook his head good-naturedly.

_"What on earth can they be doing? It's not everyday that you get see a bunch of turtleducks all together flapping their wings..."_

The turtleducks were actually talking about him. "We must find a way to make him tell his feelings to his beloved! His endless pining is hurting him, it cannot be good for himself! I know the old one is on our side and agrees!"

"No, Old Duck Lao, he cannot be aware of our interference! He thinks that we do not understand him, so he does fear humiliation when he talks with us! It helps him gather his courage! He must not know!"

"Ah, I do not agree with you there, young one. The lady must be aware of his feelings, and soon!"

And so they continued. A consensus was finally reached : they would try to discreetly push him to tell her, without revealing their secret.

* * *

**Day One**

The first turtleduck came as soon as Zuko arrived, gently nipping his finger. The man laughed, petting the head of the adorable animal. The watching others shook their heads. He didn't get it. Time to use other methods.

* * *

**Day Two**

The second turtleduck forgot the plan the others had set and just ate the bread Zuko had brought.

"I always knew he wasn't a bright one," sighed Old Duck Lao.

* * *

**Day Three**

The third turtleduck took a bit of the bread then began circling around the water, drawing a heart in the ripples. Except of course the Fire Lord didn't understand. It would've been too easy.

"But that was so clear!" lamented the elder, who was getting fully involved into the business. "I need to find something else..."

* * *

**Day Four**

The fourth turtleduck cooed at Zuko, making his best pouty face. Still no reaction.

_"You're a cute one, aren't you? Aww, yes you are..."_

"Hmm... I thought that one would work! He's more oblivious than I thought! We must find a method!"

* * *

**Day Five**

The fifth turtleduck came out in the rain and waited, getting his fur all soaked while waiting for Zuko. But he never came.

"WHAT?" shrieked Old Duck Lao (commonly referred to as ODL by the youngsters) "HE DIDN'T COME?"

* * *

**Day** **Six**

The sixth turtleduck decided to take matters into his own webbed feet and tugged on Zuko's robe, dragging him across the garden to a suite marked "Katara".

Zuko still didn't get it. ODL despaired.

* * *

**Day Seven**

On the seventh day, all the turtleducks in the palace joined together to spell out a message for Zuko. They arranged themselves into a formation, and the completed arrangement said "TELL HE." (because they didn't have enough turtleducks to complete the R)

Of course, the Fire Lord was too busy pining over the waterbender to notice. 

* * *

**Day Eight**

Finally, the plan had worked! None of the turtleducks could believe it (even ODL had renounced his scheming) since he had gotten off on such a bad track.

The kind old tea man had told Zuko to go and tell her, apparently catching on the turtleducks' frustrations. Well, he hadn't exactly. He hadn't resisted telling Zuko that there was a ship that needed examining and shoved him there, slipping a letter into his pocket with two simple words: 

_"TELL. HER."_

And then the ship had cast off. Ah well, at least he _had_ to tell her now, even if Old Duck Lao hadn't really been involved.

* * *

* * *

(Months later, they found a new person kneeling beside the turtleduck pond. She told them she was named Katara, that she was a master waterbender, and that she and Zuko were engaged. ODL fainted in happiness.)


End file.
